


Tease

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [6]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Так, для протокола. Жань на это не подписывался.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #np Taemin — Tease

Так, окей. Зафиксируем для протокола — Жань на это не подписывался. Может, позволил себе мыслишку-другую, но в целом — не подписывался. Во-первых, потому что у него слишком много работы, чтобы ещё пялиться на кого-то там. На красивого, харизматичного, ослепительно улыбающегося кого-то там, на минуточку. А во-вторых, потому что жизнь ему ещё дорога, он не собирается помирать от остановки сердца в свои неполные двадцать семь.

Ван Ибо — сплошное преступление с пожизненным наказанием. То, как он ходит, как поднимает руку, чтобы отбросить челку назад, как дергает бровью, когда заинтересован: всё это — преступление. Против человечества. Если кто-нибудь создаст петицию, чтобы запретить Ван Ибо, спрятать в надежном сейфе, запереть за семью замками, то Жань подпишет. За себя и за Цзи Ли.   
При этом никому не важно знать, что Жань вызвался бы пожертвовать свою квартиру в качестве места заключения Ван Ибо. 

_Подсудимый Ван Ибо, признаете ли вы свою вин_у, спрашивает Жань мысленно и себе же отвечает: _полностью_.

Он знает, что Ибо специально его выводит из душевного равновесия. Как он улыбается, одними уголками губ, и глаза при этом остаются серьёзными. Как он одёргивает рукав, случайно соприкоснувшись с кем-то руками. Как едва заметно морщит нос, когда говорит с незнакомыми людьми.

И как всё это совершенно не касается Жаня.

Ему Ибо улыбается всегда открыто и искренне, что бы при этом не происходило. Они могут быть на узенькой кухоньке и Юйчэнь обольёт светлые брюки Ибо, а Жань рассмеётся; Ибо может говорить с Мэйци, но его глаза и улыбка будут обращены к Жаню, стоящему за ней; Жань может говорить с Сюань Лу, а Ибо стоять сбоку от них, и улыбаться, улыбаться, улыбаться.

Лицо Ибо вообще перестает ему подчиняться, когда Жань рядом, и Жаня это волнует. Во-первых, он смотрит на это лицо, ему тяжело. А во-вторых, Ибо при этом ничего не делает. Просто улыбается так, что у Жаня а) ёкает сердце, б) проскальзывает желание видеть это каждый день. Но Ибо и без того каждый день ошивается рядом, тянет уголки губ вверх, и глаза его при этом сверкают, как два драгоценных камня под лучами солнца. 

Так, стоп, на это Жань тоже не подписывался, он не сопливый влюбленный школьник.

Потом Ван Ибо начинает стрелять глазами. То из-за угла бросит такой взгляд, что колени задрожат, то поднимет глаза, опустившись на колено из-за развязавшегося шнурка. _Это нечестно,_ думает Жань, когда сердце пускается в дикий пляс. Нельзя выглядеть вот так невинно и вот так горячо смотреть. Ибо поправляет челку и смотрит на Жаня, а Жань мечтает сползти по стенке и умереть. Ибо дергает бровью, слушая Жаня, пока тот говорит о рабочих моментах (вот тут код полетел, а у этого баннера надо сменить цвет, заказчик сказал поиграться), и у Жаня пересыхает горло. 

Нет, ну это просто вселенская несправедливость.

Ван Ибо приходит с блестящими губами, и Жань забывает, как дышать. Мэйци любопытствует, что это и зачем, и Ибо пожимает плечами, мол, просто так, и ему прощается. Девочки не пристают больше с вопросами (Чэн Сяо как-то очень гаденько смеется, перешептываясь с Мэйци), а Жаню хочется схватить Ибо за плечи и потрясти.  
— Что это такое? — Хочется сурово спросить и потребовать стереть это непотребство. Потому что полные губы Ибо, и без того красивого оттенка розового, становятся совсем уж притягательными, и у Жаня вполне закономерно немного едет крыша. И стереть этот блеск хочется своими губами, и Жань понимает, что Ибо видит его желание. Ибо пальцем утирает губы — и было совсем не обязательно так оттягивать нижнюю в сторону, окей?  
Жань уходит в свой кабинет так быстро, что едва не сбивает с ног Сюань Лу.

На свой день рождения Ибо надевает цветастую рубашку и расстегивает пару пуговиц, и это нескромно и неприлично. _Алло, полиция морали, тут опасный преступник,_ думает Жань, _заберите его немедленно. И не забудьте наручники_.  
Ибо проходит мимо Жаня, оставляя после себя мягкий древесный аромат, отдающий немного сладостью на языке, и Жань не хочет представлять, насколько сладкой может быть его кожа. Если присмотреться, кажется, что шея и ключица Ибо немного сверкает под теплым освещением кухоньки, и Жань сжимает сильнее кружку, чтобы не подойти и не дернуть воротник рубашки, чтобы рассмотреть. Ибо будто специально поправляет рукав так, чтобы рубашка раскрылась чуть больше, и — _Есус, я так больше не могу, ты слышешь, Есус_, — Жань закашливается своим чаем. Кожа Ибо, нежного светлого цвета, будто чай с молоком, усыпана золотистыми блестками (_ооо, это же хайлайтер от Фенти!_ восхищается Чэн Сяо, _мне вот не хватает смелости наносить его на тело_), и чёрт возьми, он что, хочет собой затмить солнце? Пусть сначала Жаня спросит, Жань сразу скажет, что у солнца никогда не было шансов.  
Жань пулей вылетает из кухни, едва не расплескав свой чай на Юйчэня, и вслед ему доносится смех Ибо (вроде как смеётся над шуткой Чэн Сяо, а вроде и над Жанем).

Ибо приходит в кабинет Жаня, когда тот убирает с подоконника залетевшие неясно откуда пожелтевшие листья. Жань благоразумно не оборачивается, а Ибо молча садится в его кресло. Жань почти возмущается, но продолжает игнорировать. Сказать хоть что-то — себе дороже, Ибо что угодно выставит шуткой, и будет смеяться этим своим смехом, от которого сердце затапливает теплом. 

Когда тишина становится совсем дискомфортной, а листьев на подоконнике больше не остаётся, Ибо как-то громко выдыхает. Ничего неприличного, просто выдох, но у Жаня отнимается язык. Он поворачивается, чтобы выставить Ибо за дверь (неужели у тебя совсем нет работы????), но замирает. Ибо держит в руках оторванную от коробки с пачками бумаги картонку с кривой надписью маркером.   
«Осторожно, собака. Погладьте собаку». 

— Ты не собака, ты щенок, — вздыхает Жань и тянет руку, чтобы потрепать Ибо по волосам (в душе он отчаянно орёт). Но Ибо перехватывает его руку и кладёт себе ладонью на щеку. Губами — тёплыми, мягкими — он мажет по запястью Жаня. Жань застывает с самым идиотским выражением лица. 

Ибо уходит так же, как приходит — без предупреждения, оставляя Жаня в шоке и недоумении. 

На другой стороне картонки такая же кривая надпись.   
«Встречайся со мной, Жань-гэ». И место для ответа. 

И знаете что. Жань на это не подписывался. Не-а, Ваша честь, ни разу не поддался на провокацию, сколько бы подсудимый Ван Ибо его не дразнил. 

Но в эту секунду что-то завладело его сознанием и он, схватив маркер, поставил свою аккуратную подпись возле выведенного нетвердой рукой «да». 

Так и запишите, для протокола. Теперь он готов на всё.


End file.
